


#1 crush.

by valvet



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Chronic Pain, Comfort, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Walking Canes, powers affect body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valvet/pseuds/valvet
Summary: the venture bros is my tv show now, make these bitches gay.
Relationships: Richard Impossible/Phantom Limb
Kudos: 5





	#1 crush.

**I** n a better world, Hamilton wouldn't be laying on his sofa, half naked with all the papers he had to get done for a Council meeting strewn across the room, but things don't go like they should most times for Hamilton; at least in his own opinion. Usually, his days were not like this, they were actually productive and worth will, however, it was a. Blazing hot out and more importantly, disgustingly moist, he liked the heat, not once moisture was involved he wanted to rip off his skin, and b. He physically could not get up. Not in a lazy-way, he wanted to, but his bones ached, the nerves within his legs would go into a frenzy even if he tried to move them; an hour ago he tried to get up to get his walking cane, but it burned, body twitching about as he went back to sitting back down after that. 

Though, it didn't stop though, even afterwards it felt like his muscles were getting ripped to shreds, then forced to move once again; he hissed through his teeth as he buried his face into the sofa’s pillow; balling up his fists as he gripped at it. 

Then came a knock from the door; he groaned loud enough for the person to know they could come in before biting the inside of his mouth, when he was a young man, it was much worse, half of the time he couldn't even get out of bed when he’d first wake up, his chest felt like it was caving in on itself, he’d scream for mercy as he’d bang at his bed, but nothing helped. At least his family ignored him, god knows what type of moronic behavior they would have tried to make him get up.

“Hamilton?” He turned over with much internal regret to see Richard walking about; clothes perfectly pressed with an awkward expression on his face, once he saw him he softened. 

“Richard.'' Hamilton stated, usually he tried not to indulge people in his own problems, but at this point it seemed that it was inevitable.

“You look..not well, have you been like that all day?” Thank god he was oddly naive, he laughed halfheartedly. 

“I’ve been here for..i think a few hours? I don't keep track of the time for how long i feel like shit” he spat back, Richard didn't crumble though (thank god he was in cahoots with the right man), he instead just laughed awkwardly and scratched his head. 

“Well, I thought you weren't well, considering your track record of not talking to anybody when you're having issues, so, are you good?” Hamilton scoffed.

“Why must you care? I’m mentally decent, physically i feel like shit--” His eyes widened, that damn expression of concern, did he hate it with all of his body. 

“Did you get hurt?” Richard asked, he rolled his eyes with annoyance. 

“Richard I'm ill, physically at least; it's part of my life I'm fine” oh who was he kidding, he was mentally ill as well if his diagnosis of schizophrenia said anything about it. He for a moment forgot he was having an issue through his self inflicted anger at being cared for, and attempted to get up; and he screamed in agony; falling right back into the couch as his legs began to burn up with electricity; he bared his teeth and shoved his face into his hands. Richard’s hands immediately got to him, albeit he wasn't panic stricken yet considering he was barely even close to him. 

“No you're not” If he had the mental strength he’d yell at him even more, Richard began to wrap himself around his shoulders, his steps closing in as he sat down next to him; when he saw him once again through gloved, shaky hands, his face wreaked of empathy. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Hamilton scowled

“Do i look like the talking person right now?” He snapped back, silence fell for a moment before he sighed; “its chronic pain” he murmured, “I've had it since i was a teen, not as bad as it was back then but..still feels like i'm dying; like somebody is forcing me to stay alive by shoving an electric cord up my ass” Hamilton grumbled, he hated the fact he cared, couldn't he just be in misery? 

“Do you--” Richard paused, “when you get up, how much does it hurt?” He laughed

“What are you my doctor?” 

“Hamilton,  _ please _ ” He begged through a smile, the fact he cared that much made him in a way, comforted, but guilt and anger was still brewing inside of him, he groaned.

“An eight when I get up with both feet and nos support, it goes to a six or five when stabilized or I'm moving around” Richard’s arm stretched around; eyes scanning around the room with great precision;  _ oh. _

“My cane is in the kitchen” he says, and Richard's arm had already made it out of the room; his free hand gently patting Hamilton’s shoulder.

“I'm just gonna get it, in case you feel better, alright?” He just nodded, and before he could even complain once again, Richard placed his walking cane against the couch. His face turned warm once again, as he put a hand to Hamilton’s; a little bit of electricity flew off his fingers for a moment, but it seemed that he didn't mind, instead he held it tightly, if it wasn't for the horrible pain he was in, this would've been nice. 

Oh who was he trying to fool, it was nice, very nice. Usually Hamilton did not take being given affections quite well, he knew how people reacted to getting shocked when he was especially happy; it made their skin burn and veins light up. But, giving it to Richard, a man-made insulator, wasn't that bad; he let out a sigh, relaxing his shoulders as he let himself go back into the sofa. Then he clammed up for a moment, his brain had delved into the deep dark place called wanting affection, and he could feel his body grow warm at the idea of having Richard to himself while he slept, or at least kept himself occupied. Richard’s head tilted, before scooting a bit closer.

“Are--”

“Get over here” Hamilton demanded, pulling Richard into the couch; he laughed.

“Hamilton! You can tell me if you want things!” He sneered.

“I am, but I'm not going to act sappy about it; put your arms around me already and hold me _dammit_ ” Hamilton felt his annoyance melt when Richard did as he was told, the electricity that produced from his skin melted right into his skin; causing a wonderful light show within his veins. However, none of them mentioned it; actually, to his own surprise Richard didn't even have his mouth awkwardly agape when he was going to say something stupid, instead, he seemed contempt with the situation at hand, and nuzzled his head into Hamilton’s chest. 

This wasn't that half bad, albeit he could feel his legs begin to ache once again, a shuffling from Richard’s arms as his electric nerves attempted to reach him, it stopped quite easily, apparently his brain couldn't do two things at once. 

Perhaps now he could get something done today, only if he had Richard by his side though. 


End file.
